Hit or Flop
by Mrs.Cena54
Summary: She is a famous actress. He is John Cena the WWE champion. They both have a huge thing for each other. What happen's when mutual friends WWE's Triple H and Stephanie McMahon hook them up. Will their love be a hit or will it flop
1. The Meeting

**Summary:** She is a famous actress. He is John Cena the wwe champion. They both have a huge thing for each other. What happen's when mutual friends(wwe's triple h and Stephanie McMahon)hook them up. 

**chapter 1. The Meeting**

"Oh my god steph I can't belive I'm here at Raw! Thank you so much. I can't wait to see Hunter and meet some wrestlers" Skye said as she and her friend Stephanie McMahon entered the areana that Raw was taking place at tonight.

Skye was so excited to be there she was a huge wrestling fan ever since she was little girl. Not to metion she thought the wwe champion John Cena was really hot and wanted to meet him.

"Hahaha it's no problem I' am a McMahon after all. I still can't belive you Skye Johnson the famous actress loves wrestling" steph giggled as they walked down the hall looking for her husband who also happened to be the wrestler Triple H.

"Yeah a lot of people are surprised when they hear that about me. I just love it, always have. So where is that husband of yours?" she asked as a man working back stage came up to them"Oh my god your Skye Johnson! I'm a huge fan can I have your autograph?"he asked "sure" Skye said as the man gave her a pen and piece of paper.

"hey Skye im going to go get Hunter alright you wait here I will be right back" stephanie told her as she started to walk away.

"alright I will be here"Skye said as she signed the paper and started to talk to the man.

**IN ONE OF THE MEN'S LOCKER ROOM'S**

**knock knock**

"come on in" yelled Hunter as he was finishing putting his bag in his locker and was talking with his fellow wrestling friends Paul Wight(Big Show), Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle, and John Cena.The five guys shared a locker room and traveled togeather all the time.

"Hey guys" Steph said as she walked in the room and hugged her husband

"Hey steph" the guys all said in unison

"Hey baby what's up?" Hunter asked

"Oh nothing I just thought you might want to come and hang out with me and Skye before your match"

"Skye is here? really? cool yeah i would love to. We should introduce the guys to her I know they would love to meet her" Hunter said excitedly

"Skye who?"Shawn asked

"Our friend Skye Johnson she is visiting us and is a huge wwe fan so I brought her here with me tonight" Steph answered

"wait isin't she that famous actress?"asked Paul

"yeah and she is fricken hot I would tap that" John said

As all the guys laughed Stephanie just shook her head and smiled

"How do you to know her?"asked Kurt

"Well you know when Hunter was away doing the movie Blade Trintiy? well Skye was in the movie and she told Hunter she was a fan of his wrestling and the two started to talk, they became really good friends"Steph explained

"And Steph would come to the set to visit me all the time so Skye became good friends with her to" Hunter finished

"Thats cool"John said

"so I know John want's to meet her but how about the rest of you?" Steph asked

"Yeah sure" Paul and Kurt said

"I would but I still have to change and stretch I will meet her after the show alright" Shawn said as he opened his bag

"Alright dude check yea later"John said as they all left the room.

**BACK IN THE HALLWAY**

"well it was really nice meeting you Josh and it was really great talking with you" Skye said to the man that asked for her autograph as she saw Stephanie walking towards her with a big smile on her face.

"Look who I found" Steph said as she pointed to Hunter walking down the hallway. Kurt, John, and Paul a little ways behind him.

"H" Skye yelled as she ran up to Hunter and gave him a big hug

"hahahaha Skye only you can call me H haha How are you I haven't seen you in a long time" Hunter said as he and Skye finished hugging

"I was good but now that your here I'm great" she giggled "so are you going to introduce me to your friends over there or what"she said as she noticed the three guys standing behind him.

She started to get nervous as she noticed who the three men were. _OH my gosh thats Big Show, Kurt Angle, and oh my god thats John Cena Steph probaly planned this she knows how much I like him_ she thought to herself

"OH YEAH hahaha sorry. Skye this is Kurt, Paul, and John" Hunter said

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Skye said as she reached to shake their hands

As she finished shaking Kurt and Paul's hand she shook John's hand and they locked eyes

"Oh my god I'am shaking John's hand. He is so hot" thought Skye

"Shit she is so fine I can't belive I'm shaking her hand" thought John

finally they let go of each others hand and smiled to one another

when Skye looked back all she saw was Steph grinning at her but she knew what she was thinking. Stephanie knew Skye had a huge crush on John but she didn't know John had a huge crush on Skye aswell.

Steph thought to herself "AWWW I so have to set those to up. Just look at them they would be so cute togeather"

"Im going to go get some food anyone want to come?" Paul asked suddenly

"Yeah sure" Said Kurt and Skye

"I would but I got to go talk to Bischoff" John said as he gave a help me face to them

"Good luck" Hunter laughed

"Yeah man you know you will need it" Paul said and then started to laugh

"HAHAHA thanks you guys suck. Well it was really nice to meet you Skye maybe I will see you around sometime"John said

"Yeah it was great meeting you to and yeah i hope to see you around" Skye said as she walked off with Paul, Kurt, and Shawn to the cafeteria

As John started to walk off he thought to himself _I hope we will see each other again. Damn that girl is fine and she is nice I can't belive someone so famous like her is so nice I really want to get to know her_

"Hey Steph and Hunter you to love birds coming?"yelled Kurt

"HAHAHAHAHA good one man" laughed Paul as Skye just shook her head

"Yeah right behind you Angle" Hunter yelled

"Hunter I need to talk to you for a minute" said Steph as she grabed her husbands hand and let him a little ways down the hallway so noone could hear them

"Yeah what is it"

"We need to get them togeather"Steph said smiling

"get who togeather?" Hunter asked confused

"Duh Skye and John"

"what are you sure thats a good idea how do you know they even like each other anyways"

"HELLO I'm Stephaine McMahon I know everything"

"right ok there hunny"Hunter said sacrasticly

"SHUT UP Skye and John both told me that they like each other and GOSH you would have to be blind not to see the chemistry between them and plus didn't you see the way they were looking at each other when they were shaking hands"

"OK OK I get it we will set them up"

"YAY! this is going to be fun"


	2. The Dinner

Chapter 2

It had been about a week and a half since Skye had gone with Stephanie to the Raw event. Since then she had been really busy promoting her new movie. It was her first day off since she went to Raw. She decided she was going to go and do a little shopping, grab a bite to eat, and then call her friends to do something. It just so happened that John had the day off aswell. He was going to the local dinner with Hunter, kurt, Kurts wife Sarah and Steph.

Skye was done her shopping and was going to go get something to eat but she decided to call Steph first since she didn't really want to eat all alone Skye took out her cell phone and dialed her friends number

_ring ring  
_Steph was startled when her cell phone started to ring

"Hello" she said as she answered the phone

"Steph hey whats up?"Skye said

"Hey nothing really just grabing a bite with some of the guys at the dinner what are you doing? you should come join us" Steph said as she was looking around

"Really thats creppy I was just calling you to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat hahaha yeah i would love to join you where is this dinner?"Skye asked

"It is on the corner of 8th street"Steph said

"all right I will be there in like 5 minutes who all is there"Skye asked as she walked to her car and started to drive to the dinner

"Me, Hunter, Kurt and his wife Sarah and John"Steph said as all the people at the table looked at her when she said there names.

"really cool alright well I will let you go and I will see you in a few"

"ok bye"Steph said

"Who was that"asked Kurt

"It was Skye she is coming to join us thats not a problem is it"she asked everyone

"no not at all"John answered quickly everyone just looked at him and laughed

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Hey everyone"Skye said as she walked over to the table her friends were sitting at

"Hey there stranger"Hunter said as he got up and let Skye slide into the both they were sitting at. It just so happened that she was sitting next to John

"Hi"Skye said as she smiled at John

John smiled back"Hi how are you?"

As John and Skye started to talk to each other Kurt said "well I'm sorry Skye I know you just got here but Sarah and I have to really be leaving. It was great seeing you again"

"It was great seeing you again and it was really nice to meet you Sarah"Skye said as Kurt and Sarah got up

"It was really nice meeting you to see you all later bye"Sarah said as Kurt and she left.

Just then the waiter came and asked to take their order's. After they all ordered they started to talk untill their food came. After they all ate Hunter looked at his watch "WOW look at the time Steph we should really get going"

"yeah we should"Steph said as she knew what her husband was thinking

"why don't you two kids go and hangout. go see a movie orsomething I don't know what you kids do these days"Hunter said as he started laughing

"ummm ok only if you want to" John said giving Skye a questoning look

"yeah sure"she giggled

"ok well you two have fun"Steph said as she got up giving Skye a call me later with details look

"ok will do"John said as Skye got up and hugged Steph

"What are you doing"Skye asked whispering in Steph's ear sothe guyswouldn't hear

"Im letting you two be alone. I know you like him and he likes you so whats the big deal"she whispered back

"he likes me? really" Skye whispered excitedly

"Yes"whispered Steph as they stopped hugging

"so I will call you later"Steph said as Skye finished hugging Hunter and they started to leave.

_Oh my god I can't belive Im going to hang out with John_ skye thought to herself

_WOW I get to hangout with her alone_ John thought to himself as they all left the dinner


End file.
